God's Blessing on this Wonderful Pervert
by Kowaba
Summary: Kazuma prides himself on being opportunistic. He never misses out on a chance to capitalize on someone else's misfortune and benefit from it greatly. These poor girls know that better than anyone at this point and they are powerless to stop him!
1. Aqua is Finally Useful

**Konosuba!**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Lol, I can't believe I'm doing this. I have only watched like 7 episodes (so far) so please fill free to correct anything I get wrong, just don't be a dick about it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Konosuba or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC and Lemons**

"What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Kazuma's Room**_

"Waaah!" Aqua kept wailing on his door, crying her pretty little eyes out. "Kazumaaaa! I'm sorry!"

The brown-haired young man just crossed his arms and turned his head in a huff, he was in no mood to listen to her pitiful excuses! She's the one that fucked up and cost them the reward!

More banging came from the door and threatened to know it off its hinges. Aqua refused to give up and as such she pressed her body against the wooden door and rapidly throwing her fists down onto it.

"I said I was sorry! Please forgive me!" The goddess continued to yell at him from behind the door.

Kazuma continued to try and block her out of his head, thinking back to the instance that led to this scenario. It was him, Darkness, Megumin, and Aqua herself traveling the plains to dispatch a group of bandits in the south. Kazuma thought to try and take a quiet and stealthy approach since they were outnumbered, but Aqua's loudmouth got them caught and the small group was quickly overrun.

It wasn't all bad though, when they were retreating he got to see some nice panty shots of Darkness and Megumin. Aqua and her pantiles self did not appeal to him as he was too pissed at her to find her attractive.

Aqua was a very beautiful woman but boy was she an air bag. Kazuma didn't think she could do anything right. She was just a dumb, useless goddess that was in his party.

"Kazuma!" Aqua's shrill voice cut into his head and disturbed him once again.

"Leave me alone, Aqua! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kazuma broke his silence to yell at her. He couldn't stand her crying and screaming anymore! She needed to grow up and walk away.

Aqua's obnoxiousness seemed to increase after he spoke up. "Kazuma! Kazuma! Please forgive me! Please Kazuma!" The blue-haired beauty cried out.

Sitting up on his bed, Kazuma groaned. ' _I should legally change my name…_ ' He thought to himself before he pondered on what Aqua told him. ' _But she said anything… this might be chance to teach her not to screw up again._ ' Kazuma grinned evilly.

Getting up off of the bed, Kazuma walked over to the door and opened it, but not before stepping back to watch the goddess flop down onto the floor, totally unprepared for it to be opened.

"K-Kazuma!" Aqua picked herself up and looked at him with a smile, glad to know that he was willing to answer to him. "You forgive me?!" She asked excitedly.

Kazuma shook his head, still smirking. "Nope, well, not unless you really meant what you said." He said, crossing his arms.

Aqua tilted her head to the side. "Wha…?" Aqua asked, clearly confused.

"You said you would do anything to get my forgiveness, right?" Kazuma asked, repeating her words in a twisted version to use as leverage.

Blushing, the goddess nodded. "Y-Yeah… but like, you're not gonna make me do anything weird, are you?" Aqua asked.

Kazuma grinned lecherously. "You said you wanted my forgiveness, right?" Kazuma asked again to which Aqua nodded again. "Now get on your knees." He told her.

Blushing, Aqua took a step back. "W-What?" The beauty questioned as she was swiftly pushed to her knees by Kazuma, her kneecaps coming to rest on the cold floor of his room and her head near his belt.

"What are you doing, Kazuma?!" Aqua shouted as she witnessed him fiddling with his pants and belt. "Kazuma?!" Her face was hot and steam was practically rising off her head as he dropped his pants, leaving him standing in his shirt and boxers.

Aqua tried to back away but his hands grabbed her beautiful blue hair and held her in place to witness a tent form in his boxers, standing out a few good inches from his pelvis. Aqua, who has never seen a single penis before in her entire life, is embarrassed and fearful.

"Come on Aqua, time to make it up to me!" Kazuma grunted, using one hand to bring her head closer to his package and the other to bring down the front of his boxers and letting his erection spring forth, slapping Aqua in the face.

Aqua recoiled from the action. "Ah!" She shrieked in surprise, not prepared for the action. Not that it was out of his pants, Aqua could see his hard, throbbing cock. It looked painful for Kazuma, the way it throbbed and pulsed.

Her blue eyes scanned the piece of male flesh that stood erect. It was a darker color than the rest of his skin and it had veins running down it's shaft, making blood flow throughout it's length. Aqua's eyes kept traveling down it's entirety until they came to rest on the fleshy sack that hung below his shaft.

"K-Kazuma!" Aqua babbled out his name. "W-What a-are y-you-" She was cut off as Kazuma placed his other hand back on her head and kept bringing her head closer to his hard cock.

"Stop talking you useless goddess and put that stupid mouth of yours to good use for once!" Kazuma stated as he forced her soft, plump lips to kiss the hard, purple helmet of his dick. The sensation of her warm lips on his cock almost made him bust his nut right then and there but he fought tooth and nail to resist the alluring pleasure.

Aqua's hand shot up to grab his thighs as she was forced to take his cock into her mouth. He kept forcing her forward and little by little his tip pushed past her lips. Her eyes widened when her tongue lashed out against the slit and her taste buds were filled with the taste of meat and salt.

But Kazuma, like all males who were in the process of getting a blowjob by the hot, stupid goddess that annoyed them greatly, got an inch and took a mile.

"Deeper!" Kazuma grunted, pressing her head more and using his hips to press his cock deeper into her mouth. "Suck my dick you useless goddess!" He told her.

"Mmmh!" Aqua moaned out, having Kazuma's hot cock force itself into her virgin mouth. Her fingers dug into his thighs and held herself up.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pleasure was insane. Her mouth was super-hot and super wet! Like the perfect fleshlight!

"Hrgh!" Kazuma groaned and pushed his cock deeper into her magnificent mouth. "I said deeper!" His fingers tangled themselves in her silky locks. Inches passed Aqua's lips and he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, each time going a bit deeper into her mouth and knocking at the door of her throat.

"Mmmmrh! Mmm!"Aqua's eyes watered as he thrusted his cock into her mouth like a battering ram. Her lips were stretched wide open, almost uncomfortably so, to accommodate his larger than average size.

Spit and slobber ran down the shaft of Kazuma's cock and coated his pelvis and balls, giving them a nice shine. Droplets of spittle flew onto the floor and even covered bits of their clothes. The sounds of Aqua's sucking, their grunts, and the wet sound of water being splashed around filled the room.

The abundance of saliva was no doubt due to Aqua's water powers. She was excellent at sucking dick with such a nice, wet mouth! Kazuma was practically in a pool of water from the waist down!

Pressure began to build in Kazuma's pelvis, telling him that he was nearing the end and his climax was close.

"For such an annoying woman… uh…" Kazuma panted heavily, sweat rolling down his face. It took a lot of energy to fuck this woman's mouth! "You sure suck dick pretty well!" He complimented her.

Aqua's blush intensified tenfold by his backhanded compliment. She was a goddess reduced to a woman on her knees, sucking a NEET's cock! This punishment would make Darkness cry in pleasure!

"Uhhh…" Kazuma groaned, still thrusting into her mouth like a piston. His orgasm was knocking on the door but he was going to enjoy his first blowjob to it's entirety. After all, when was he ever going to get the chance to fuck Aqua's mouth again?

Closing his eyes, Kazuma let his head fall back and he thrusted all the way into her mouth, her lips caressing his pulsing balls. His tip even went into her throat, brining him the greatest pleasure so far!

"Ah!" And with that deep, guttural yelp, Kazuma unleashed his pent-up sperm down Aqua's throat, making the poor woman panic and squirm, trying to break free from his grasp so she could breathe.

Kazuma held her firmly in place and unloaded inside of her. Years' worth of cum flooding down her throat in a matter of seconds!

When he was done, Kazuma released her sweaty hair and let her fall back, gasping for air as some of his cum leaked from the sides of her mouth.

The brown-haired teen smirked, stroking his cock and letting a few drops of cum fall out of his slit and onto the floor. "There Aqua, now I forgive you!" Kazuma said, jumping back to sit on the bed with his pants completely off.

Aqua just looked at him, her tears now drying, and she wiped her mouth. "Ugh! Kazuma! That was disgusting!" The blue-haired beauty complained.

"It wasn't supposed to be pleasant, it was a lesson! Now you won't fuck up again!" Kazuma laughed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Next time I won't let you off so easily." He warned.

With a grunt, Aqua stood up and balled her hands into fists before turning around to walk out. "Stupid Kazuma!" The goddess yelled out.

The young man just smiled contently, happy to have drained his balls inside the most useless member of his team.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote this within the span of two hours. That's either really good for me or really bad. Either way, you guys got some Konosuba, so congrats! Be sure to review and let me know if you want to see more of the girls, I would be more than happy to oblige! Till next time!**


	2. Yunyun's Yum Yums

**Konosuba!**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Who would have thought Konosuba would get another chapter from me? I certainly did! In fact, I have a ton of story ideas written down, so let's hope I can keep this thought train rolling.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Konosuba or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC**

"What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

Back in Japan, Kazuma didn't own any pets. It's not that he didn't want them, it's just his parents never allowed them in the house. So growing up without a family pet in the house has caused Kazuma to greatly desire an animal to call his pet.

He'd feed it, groom it, and love it. His normally cold and indifferent heart would swell with warmth and blood at the prospect of having a furry friend.

Yes, having a pet would surely bring about a semblance of humanity within the nefarious panty-stealer, Kazuma.

Or so he previously thought, because on this scorching hot day at the end of summer, when the sun decided to finally go all out before surrendering to the bitter cold, Kazuma was subjugated to the unending wails of a most unwelcome visitor.

"ME-MEGUMIN!" Yunyun hollered at the top of her lungs, her face reddened from exhaustion and heat. "I… I CHAL… I CHALLE-CHALLENGE Y-YOU…" The brunette continued to exclaim at the top of her lungs, swaying from left to right as she tried to find balance.

Kazuma sighed, holding a glass of wine in his hand as he looked down at the poor woman from his room's window. Safe and refreshed in the mansion he lived in, Kazuma spectated the unyielding mage as she desperately tried to stay conscious.

He guessed that Yunyun was aware that the temperature exceeded triple digits in Fahrenheit, but he knew that the urge to prove her superiority over Megumin was stronger than her will to live.

Perhaps he should tell her that the girls went to town for a special girls day out? After all, how else would he be able to peacefully partake in Aqua's secret stash of wine without her bellyaching over it?

But alas, Kazuma was bored and seeing Yunyun nearly feint proved to be more enjoyment than any book or card game he could think of. Plus, the poor girl was covered in sweat, drenching her clothes and causing them to cling scandalously to her body, revealing to Kazuma what he had already guessed.

If there was one department Yunyun could beat Megumin in, it was sex appeal. By the gods did they bless Yunyun with a smoking hot bod, way hotter than this weather. Each dip and curve of her form was crafted with the intention of making as many jaws drop as possible. Her soft, bouncy, jiggly blessings filled Kazuma's mind as he watched her call out to her rival.

Each heavy, tired breath she took made her large, bubbly rack jiggle in her wet shirt, further causing Kazuma to justify watching her suffer. It was a sick thing to do, but being the lonesome and introverted scumbag he was, it was the best he was going to get… for now.

Yunyun finally fell to her knees and looked up to the brilliant blue sky that held very few clouds to provide shade from the violent rays of sunshine. "MEG… MEGUMIN!" Yunyun shouted out once more, as if giving her last battle cry at the end of her life.

Well, Kazuma guessed it was finally time to tell her to go home as she was quite literally knocking on heaven's door. Sighing to himself, he removed himself from the windowsill and ventured downstairs to the front door.

It was a short trip for Kazuma to walk the halls from his room to the foyer, which was probably for the best seeing as Yunyun was breathing her last few breaths.

Opening the door to the seemingly steaming gravel, Kazuma called out to her and didn't dare step on the hot ground.

"Hey, Yunyun!" Kazuma cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Dazed and confused by the heat, Yunyun could only squint her eyes in the direction she heard the voice. "Eh?" She groaned out weakly.

"Come on! I have water inside!" Kazuma encouraged, beckoning her to come to him with his hands.

"Wa…ter?" Yunyun began to crawl forward, not caring for the burning sensation in her hands and knees as she moved to the newfound oasis.

As she crawled, she received encouragement from Kazuma.

"Good girl! Come on Yunyun, come on! Come get your water!" He continuously called out to her, treating her like an animal that he tamed. Of course, it was easy to see from the way she crawled, comparing Yunyun to a mangy mutt was not too unbelievable.

Kazuma stood back against the door and let the woman cross the threshold onto the cold stone of the house. Once she was inside, Kazuma let the door close behind him leaving the two of them alone in the mansion.

Feeling the brisk air of the home and the ice-like tile beneath her, Yunyun rolled over and shamelessly panted for breath. Her back flat against the floor and her titanic titties thrust up into the air, the woman tried to regain her energy while looking to the young man for help.

Kazuma looked down at the pathetic woman and admired her sweaty form. "Man Yunyun, you really punished yourself out there." He said as he kneeled down next to her, now moving his gaze from her face down to her covered bust that jiggled in the confines of her straining blouse.

"Why did you try to challenge Megumin on today of all days? Couldn't you just let it rest for one day?" He questioned, stilly openly gazing at the woman's heaving breasts.

Seeing as how she was too worn out to really put up a fight, Kazuma reached toward her blouse. "Here, it looks like you're having trouble breathing. Your top looks a little tight so I'm just going to unbutton it… there we go…" Kazuma smiled as he undid the top two buttons of her drenched shirt, letting her full breasts tear the gap even further as she bubbly, womanly fat resisted it's confinement.

Yunyun blushed deeply as Kazuma opened up her shirt and unabashedly ogled her tits. "Wa..ter…" She gasped, wanting her promised liquid.

"Hmm?" Kazuma asked, still looking at her chest, growing more and more restless by just looking at them. "You want water?"

The brunette nodded dumbly, feeling her dry mouth grow anxious at the prospect of the refresh substance for life. However, her excitement was soon overshadowed by embarrassment as Kazuma made his first move on her body.

Roughly palming her heavy left breast, Kazuma squeezed it harshly and felt the sac of feminine fat fill and overflow his hand. "Why would you want water when it looks like you have your own personal milk supply right here?" Kazuma teased, rolling the meat around on her chest.

"P-Pervert!" Yunyun managed to gasp out, rubbing her legs together. By no means was Yunyun on par with Darkness for masochistic tendencies, but even she would admit that Kazuma's lustful nature was getting the best of her.

Kazuma looked unaffected by the comment and now applied both hands to playing with Yunyun's fantastic rack, squishing the fat mounds and moving them up and down, side to side, and any way he wanted to.

Yunyun squirmed around on the floor as Kazuma got the better of her, treating himself to her fat tits while she was exhausted and beaten.

Soon Kazuma had grown tired of the flimsy white blouse that covered her remaining decency and he unapologetically tore it open, making her jiggly tits bounce out into the open before wobbling around into place on her chest, falling to her sides.

His eyes scanned over every millimeter of her pale white flesh. They were quite large and bouncy, not to mention her brilliant pink nipples looked quite tasty too. Kazuma felt that this rack was quite a sight for sore eyes. In fact, such soft, milky, jugs needed to be felt around his face!

Plunging his face into the sweat-covered fun bags of Yunyun, Kazuma motorboated the absolute hell out of them. Flapping his lips and swishing his face back and forth in between those big breasts, Kazuma had the time of his life.

Yunyun was helpless to stop him! Her tired form could only shiver and hold onto his back as he had his way with her bubbly rack. "Kazuma…" She whimpered, her panties growing damp as the pervert ravaged her chest.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Kazuma slapped the sides of her jello-like knockers and felt them roll and bounce with his ministrations. He could taste her sweat and it tasted sweet, he still preferred the wine he had earlier, but this was a decent substitute for a beverage.

Her tiny fingers clawed into his green jumpsuit, balling into fists as she held herself against him. Her pussy was now fully engorged and anxious for attention but would gladly take a back seat to her fun breasts if it meant any attention to her virgin body at all.

Having his face deep into the pillow-like softness of her titties was great, but Kazuma knew what would feel even better: having his dick sandwiched by these babies.

Kazuma pulled away from her soft embrace and reached for the elastic waistband of his green pants. Pulling them down, he greeted Yunyun with her first look at a man's cock.

Standing tall from his patch of messy black pubic hair, Kazuma's Excalibur measured a little under six inches but more than made up for it with its intense throbbing and girthy shaft that was riddled with veins that ran along the length like rivers. It certainly wasn't the largest around, but it could still cause some damage.

Yunyun's eyes went wide when she looked at his penis. Had the situation really escalated this far? Had Kazuma ever done this to Megumin? A billion questions raced through Yunyun's head, but she didn't have time to ask them because Kazuma was advancing!

In the time Yunyun spent in her head, Kazuma managed to remove his pants fully and straddle her waist with his engorged helmet pointing right at her sweaty cleavage.

"These tits need to get fucked!" Kazuma told her, pawing at her now sensitive jugs as he speared his tip right into the middle of them. Because of Kazuma's stout length and Yunyun's well-endowed breasts, his member was easily covered and surrounded on all sides by the pillowy meat!

"Ugh!" Kazuma let his head hang back as he wallowed in the feeling of her tits. He began to make short, quick jerks in and out of her breasts, fucking them with speed and intensity that rocked her prone form.

Yunyun could do nothing to brace herself, only reaching behind Kazuma and grabbing at his ass. She peered down at her cleavage and managed to see his purple mushroom barely emerge from her cleavage.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Kazuma cursed out, unable to control himself as he treated himself to a titfuck of the greatest tits of the Crimson Demon Clan. "These tits are fucking amazing!"

"Ahh…" Yunyun mewled, actually managing to take some pride in that statement. All she could imagine was Kazuma slapping his horny prick down on Megumin's flat chest and failing to get any sort of feeling. The explosive loli simply lacked the same cushions that Yunyun had and judging by the way Megumin would slap her tits around, she was quite jealous.

Kazuma's penis wasn't the only thing that dug deep, his fingers clamped down on the bouncy meat and molded them to his grip as if they were marshmallows disguised as handrails. The skin between her jugs where his cock treaded was now greased up by sweat and precum, allowing him to glide effortlessly while the fat globes massaged his tip and length to bring him unparalleled pleasure. His swinging balls constantly slapped against her boobs and clapped audibly, further turning the two on.

Yunyun couldn't turn her eyes away from Kazuma. Rarely did the boy ever show passion, and she would have never guessed she'd see it firsthand when he was on top of her, fucking her tits like they were his personal onahole.

Of course, from now on, Kazuma would consider Yunyun's yum yums as his personal fuck toy. It was only fair of course, as he was the first one to break these tits in. Besides, he couldn't stomach the thought of letting another guy have his greasy cock touching these fantastic jugs.

"Oh fuck!" Kazuma groaned as he felt that familiar feeling in his groin. The sensation of his balls clenching and ready to spew his heavy load all over Yunyun was too irresistible.

Yunyun also felt something coming, but she didn't know what it was. His cock throbbed intensely, and his pace picked up, so she could only guess something big was about to happen, she just had to find out what.

Perhaps if she looked down at her cleavage and-

"Fuuuck!" Kazuma cursed as she fully sheathed himself in Yunyun's rack and unloaded his stored-up balls all into her sweaty fuck jugs. Because of the pressure and speed, his sticky ropes shot out of her cleavage like bullets and coated her pretty features! A few strings landed on her mouth, her eye, but some pooled on her neck and just outside of her cleavage where his cock continued to leak some droplets before stopping all together.

By now, both parties were covered in sweat, but it was clearly evident that Yunyun was the worse of the two.

"N-Now… c-can I-I h-have… s-some wa-water…?" Yunyun croaked out, her messy face red with embarrassment.

Kazuma picked up his cock and stroked out a few more droplets onto her pale tits. "Here… semen is mostly water, isn't it?" Kazuma told her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **In retrospect, maybe I made Kazuma too mean… nah, I kinda like writing him like this. Anyways, I hope to see you guys soon and possibly with some Fairy Tail or Bleach… maybe this or Monster Musume? Who knows? Until then, see you guys later.**


	3. Keeping Up with the Kazuma's

**Konosuba!**

 _ **A/N:**_ **This chapter is meant to show a little bit more of the dynamic between Aqua, Kazuma, and Yunyun. Plus I just wanted to go ahead and show full penetration to get that out of the way. Didn't want to resign myself to each girl having a gimmick. So, please enjoy this quick little update about Kazuma's growing harem!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Konosuba or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, Lemons**

* * *

Sitting bare ass on the couch in the mansion's living room, Kazuma dully guided the head of Aqua as the blue-haired goddess was forced to please his sturdy column. The once divine figure sported a face unbecoming of one from such a high background, yet the prickly hairs that were glued to her lips and cheeks with spit were a constant in her appearance as of late.

Her clear, soupy saliva rolled down his girth in waves that cascaded onto his bare thighs and stained the couch cushion he was sitting on. The goddess' heavy, erotic moans and slurps did little to appeal to his fancy as he was now completely used to hearing the dumb woman's gargles and gags around his length.

There was no excitement in having Aqua suck him off anymore. His penis once buzzed with anticipation to bury itself deep into the leader of the Axis Cult's warm gullet but now it was standard.

"Hmm…" Kazuma sighed in boredom as his hand continued to work her mouth along his shaft. Looking behind Aqua, the brown-haired teen could see Yunyun's delectable thighs rub together as the member of the Crimson Demon Clan was having her face sat on by the thick water goddess.

From the sounds of it, Yunyun was really going to town on Aqua and slurping her messy cunt dry. Or maybe the spineless girl was digging deep into the blue-haired woman's snatch for remnants of Kazuma's cum that were still packed tight into her womb. Either way, Aqua was loving every second of the oral train, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Kazuma wished he could say the same. But alas, he just huffed as he felt his release approaching. He did nothing to warn Aqua as the only sign of his climax was him yanking her head back by her hair and letting his cum rocket out and splash against the woman's bouncy tits as they were laid bare by her opened vest.

"Kazuma~ Kazuma~" Aqua moaned out blissfully as her cold chest was dosed in his warm spunk. The girl nearly purred in delight as his cloudy, off-white strings decorated her perky breasts.

Kazuma's lips twitched in a frown as the ditzy goddess moaned out his name in her signature annoyingness. The only way he could shut her up was by shoving his dick in her mouth, which was honestly why he preferred to fuck her face as opposed to her cunt which wasn't even that tight!

However, after the bearable blowjob, Kazuma's endorphins still weren't at the levels he desired. He needed to fuck something else and since he just got down with Aqua, Yunyun was up.

"Yunyun!" Kazuma yelled out as he pushed Aqua to the side, the woman falling limply onto the cold rug. "Get up here and ride me!" He commanded.

Having been freed from her harem sister's snatch, the Crimson Demon Clan member staggered onto her feet . The brunette was wearing her usual attire with her blouse ripped open for her heavy tits to jiggle freely, while she pulled up her skirt to reveal her finely shaven cunt that was awash with arousal and excitement for his hard dick.

"I-I shaved, Kazuma! Just like you asked me to!" Yunyun exclaimed in excitement.

It was true, her pelvis was bare and finely cared for, near spotless. Of course, about two days prior, there would have been a deep, dark forest of black hair crowning her pink labia but after Kazuma refused to even touch it, Yunyun couldn't get it waxed quick enough. Now here she was, hairless and ready to get fucked.

Kazuma just shrugged and placed his hands on the brunette to move her into position. Yunyun was commanded to slide onto his lap with her legs on either side of him while his cock was nestled against his own pelvis as the thick lips of her pussy sandwiched it. The girl cooed as she felt his hot hardness and involuntarily moved her hips and felt his textured shaft massaged her pink insides.

"Cut it out and let me stick it in you!" Kazuma growled as he tried to regain control of the starstruck mage.

Gripping Yunyun's pliable sides a bit roughly, Kazuma stopped her humping and was able to lift her up just enough for his stiff pillar to run along the slick lips of her pussy. Once he felt like his target was in position, Kazuma reached down with his right hand to press his purple helm in, instantly feeling her warm tightness cling to his invading member.

"Ah~ Kazuma~" Yunyun called out his name so erotically it made his cock throb. She was all too eager to fully sink down into his lap and take all six rock hard inches of his dick into her sweet cunt. "I can feel you…" She moaned out as her hands rubbed her clothed belly.

Kazuma rolled his eyes at the woman and began to slowly rock her back and forth, making her move up and down on his cock. He grit his teeth as he moved her any which way he pleased, feeling his sensitive member rub all sides of her pussy. Her soft thighs jiggled and shook as she tried to contain her excitement, but she could not contain the flow of juices that washed down his shaft as it escaped her penetrated pussy.

Yunyun was cumming in waves and she was panting like a bitch in heat at finally getting some dick for the first time in a long time, or quite possibly ever, Kazuma did not know nor did he care. All he cared for was Yunyun's tight little cunt was leagues better than Aqua's flooded mess. The Goddess of Water lived up to her name with the wettest pussy known to womankind. It was fun to fuck but made a mess everywhere.

Kazuma much preferred Yunyun's plush softness that was exceptionally warm. The soft friction as her velvety walls clung to his shaft made his balls lurch in their sack. It was perfection.

Reaching up, Kazuma palmed one of Yunyun's sweat glistened tits and pawed it roughly, squishing it in his hand and moving it in its place on her chest. The girl seemed to enjoy it as she mewled in response to the treatment, much like Darkness would to any degrading act.

Aqua was laying on her side on the floor as she witnessed this. Absentmindedly, her hand drifted down to her aching core and rubbed it sensually, trying to quell the hunger it possessed for Kazuma's pike.

"Kazuma… Kazuma…" Aqua moaned as her fingertips massaged her puffy labia. Her wet flower was wanting to wrap around his fat stub, but she would have to wait until Yunyun got her turn. Kazuma gets very angry when someone interrupts his sex.

Pinching Yunyun's bright, youthful nipple in between his fingers, Kazuma watched her squirm in his lap as she stopped bouncing and moved her hips in circles. Her own hands moved to grab his forearm and she pressed his greedy hand further into the meat of her tit.

"Nya~ Kazuma~" Yunyun moaned out again, cumming a third time.

Kazuma would be joining her soon. After three cock-milking orgasms from Yunyun, Kazuma's cock was now swollen and ready to flood the Crimson Demon Witch's hot, fertile cunt with his seed.

"Fucking hell!" Kazuma grunted. His legs began to wobble as well as a powerful orgasm began to rock through his body. His hanging balls clenched in his sack as boiling hot semen rushed up his shaft and began to lazily spurt ropes into Yunyun's delectable pussy.

"Kazumaaa!" Yunyun screeched obnoxiously as she felt him erupt inside of her. The spineless girl was getting a nice cream filling just like Aqua had and it made her gush even more around his dick.

Kazuma winced as his orgasm began to die down and Yunyun was being too loud for his liking, yet he still made sure to deposit every last drop of cum in her. Plus, playing with her heavy breast made the loudness somewhat bearable.

However, Kazuma was all too happy to shove the girl off of him as she grew limp and began to fall onto his body. He was already hot and sweaty, there was no need to feel suffocated by the Crimson Demon Clan member.

As his waning cock slipped from her wet, cream dripping slot, Kazuma's dick slapped against his thigh and saw a few droplets of cum pool onto his muscle-less leg.

"Aqua!" Kazuma snapped his fingers and pointed down at the seed. "Clean me!" He ordered the girl.

The goddess crawled on her hands and knees before him and lapped up the spunk like a dog. Long, audible licks from her slimy tongue quickly cleared the mess. Of course, her dog-like actions earned her a reward befitting of a pet.

"Good girl~" Kazuma smirked as he patted the blue-haired goddess's head.

Aqua picked her head up and smiled at him, wagging her ass behind her. Kazuma's interest in those doughy, meaty cheeks on her ass wobbling to and fro piqued. Maybe he could stand to pound her slutty ass one more time before taking a break?

Kazuma showed her a single finger and waved it in circles. "Turn around." He commanded to which the woman did happily, still wagging her fat booty at him with the excitement of a young schoolgirl.

Moving forward, Kazuma squatted down and nearly sat on Aqua's big butt while he moved his somewhat drooping cock into place. He wasn't fully erect now, but he was sure to get it up after a few pumps in her cunt.

"Kazuma~ Fuck me hard! Show me what a NEET like you is capable of for being such a perv!" Aqua pleaded with him, still making jabs about his former nature in his past life.

Kazuma bit his lip and blushed angrily at the remark. "Stupid, useless goddess!" He shouted out and pulled his hand back to deliver a very hard, very harsh slap to her bubbly rear. The heavy meat wobbled erratically, and one could see a dark red handprint where his hand was laid.

"Kya!" Aqua cried as she felt her ass get spanked and his tip press against her wet labia.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **For what this story is, I love it. It's just meant for short little bursts of inspiration that come to me. Of course, more girls will get added as time goes on. I plan to add like maybe 6 more girls, but who knows? Maybe Season 3 will also get announced after the movie sales are finalized. Either way, I hope you guys like this chapter and will look forward to more. Have a great day and be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
